Enchanted Visit from the Raven's Realm
by B. J. Williams
Summary: It's mid-autumn and the border between the land of the living and the land of the dead has become thin. Miles 'Tails' Prower is about to get an unexpected visit from the other world from a loved one he thought he would never see again. It begins to show that bonds of love can't be broken, even by death. (This is more a Samhain Special instead of the typical Halloween Special.)


Enchanted Visit from the Raven's Realm

Tails had watered the flower in the clay pot on the late October evening. His friends had prepared for a Halloween party at Amy's house. But he got so caught up with his work that he forgot what time it was. At sundown, he noticed a bizzare figure appearing as a raven fly across the sky.

"Who is that?" The fox asked in wondering. He went outside to look at it but it turned invisible.

"Tails? Is that you?" A feminine voice asked.

"What?" The fox asked, turning into his workshop. He gasped in absolute shock, dropping the watering can and spilling the liquid on the floor. "C-C-Cosmo?"

"I'm here, Tails." The seedrain answered.

"Are you truly real?" The fox asked. "Or is my eyes decieving me?" Cosmo got up from the chair and went over to the two-tailed fox. She grabbed his hand and placed on her cheek. He felt her silky skin.

"COSMO!" Tails stated, sobbing and embracing his departed love. The seedrian embraced him back. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well." She answered, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"But how are you here?" He asked.

"You had cared for the rememberance flower." She explained. "Because of that I'll be able to return to the land of the living on the night of Samhain for one day."

"And you're solid as well." Tails replied. "I need to tell the others... OH NO!"

"What is it?" Comso asked.

"I completely forgot about the Halloween Party." He replied.

"Seedrians don't really celebrate Halloween." Cosmo explained. "We observe Samhain, a day of feasting and bonfires in rememberance of departed loved ones and to celebrate the new year's arrival."

"You want to have a party for it?" Tails asked.

"I love to." Cosmo said, excitedly. The two-tailed fox went over to his cellphone and dialed for Sonic.

"Tails, where have you been?" Sonic asked.

"I ended up getting caught up with something." Tails answered. "What happened?"

"Eggman crashed the Halloween party and wrecked it." The blue blur replied.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Tails stated.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I'll let someone talk to you." Tails replied.

"I'm listening." He continued. Then, the two-tailed fox handed the phone over to Cosmo.

"Hello, Sonic." She said.

"Huh? Who is this?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"It's me, Cosmo." She answered.

"What? This is a joke, right?" Sonic asked, skeptical about what he was hearing.

"This isn't a joke." She replied. "I'm able to return from the land of the dead for one day starting from sunset tonight to sunset tomorrow."

"I'm surprised this is actually happening." The blue blur stated.

"Can we have a get together at my workshop tomorrow?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Alright."

* * *

The following day, Sonic and his friends went to Tails' workshop. They were shocked to see that the claims of Cosmo being around were true. They were wearing coats due to it being the first frost of Autumn.

"Holy cow, it really is true." Knuckles stated. "Cosmo is here."

"Yay." Cream cheered.

"Chao, chao." Cheese answered.

"I'm glad to see you all here." Tails said.

"I have the table set with traditional seedrian food." Cosmo stated. They looked and saw a banquet of food. "I know that these ingredients can't be found on Mobius. But I gave Tails the recipes of those in which can be found here." They saw many types of food, like soups and stews, different types of meats, and desserts.

"They look decilous." Sonic replied.

"Well, dig in." Cosmo answered. They sat down at the table and shared a quiet and peaceful meal.

"MMMmmm, this shepard's pie is good." Amy answered.

"Usually we use an indigious animal for our shepard's pie." Cosmo said. "Lamb can be used as well."

"This is the first time I actually had Shepard's Pie." Sonic commented. "But can Cosmo come at any day?"

"No, she can only appear during Samhain." The pink hedgehog replied.

"How come?" Tails asked.

"It is during that time when the boundary between the land of the living and the land of the dead is at its most thin." Amy explained. "Coming from a family of magicians, this was one of the things I know about."

"You come from a family of magicians?" Cream asked.

"My father was a practioner of natural magic, or white magic you may call it." Amy explained. "And my mother is a psychic. I was sensitive to magic and the supernatural since I was a little girl. I was able to utilize magic from an early age as well."

"You can use magic?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Amy said. "Didn't I remember telling you? When I went to the Little Planet that one year because of a tarot card reading I had saying I would have a fateful meeting with you there." She paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, this would be an excellent time for a reading." She pulled out a deck. "Good thing, I keep my Tarot deck on me."

"Where do you keep that deck anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"In the same place where I keep my hammer." Amy explained.

"Where do you keep your hammer?" Sonic asked.

"That information is classified." The pink hedgehog replied with a cold glare. "I just do a three-card spread. With what I know, only the ones directly involved with the reading are allowed to touch the cards."

"What does all of this mean?" Tails asked.

"The first card represents that past, the second card represents the present, and the final card represents the future." Amy explained.

With the spreads, Amy and Sonic both got 'the Lovers' in the future. She did Knuckles' spread, he got the Ace of Swords in his future. She did Cream's spread and she got the seven of rods. When she did her spread with Tails, he was frightened when 'Death' in the future.

"I'm gonna die?" Tails asked.

"No, no, no." Amy replied. "It's not literal death. It's just advising you to detach from the past. To gather your harvest and move on." Tails sighed when he heard this.

"Don't worry, Tails." Cosmo stated. "You can always remember the past."

"Alright." The two-tailed fox answered.

"Well, there is one last thing." The seedrian said. "A bonfire." She sighed. "But I don't know if I'll be around long enough to see the whole thing."

"It's okay, Cosmo." Tails stated to the seedrian.

The mobians went around gathering as much firewood as they could and placed it into a large pile. By the time that the pile was ready to light, they saw that the sun was setting in the west. Tails is starting to feel sad.

"It'll be time for me to go soon." Cosmo stated.

"Cosmo, please don't leave just yet." Tails replied.

"I can stick around for as long as possible." The seedrian replied. The two of them hugged each other and held each other in their arms. Both of them knew that she will have to make the voyage to the otherworld shortly. Cream looked up and noticed a figure in the sky.

"Who's that?" Cream asked.

"That's Dáire the Raven." She exclaimed. "He is the raven who lives in the realm of the spirit where supernatural beings and the departed live."

"I love you, Tails." Cosmo whispered in his ears and kissed him on the cheek. When this happened, she became translucent and disappeared. Tails began to tear up.

"I love you too, Cosmo." The fox wimpered softly. Sonic put his hand on his little buddy's shoulder.

"Hey, if you take care of that rememberance flower." Sonic stated. "If what Cosmo said is true, she'll be back next year."

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails answered.

"Is anyone going to light this bonfire? Or can I do it?" Knuckles asked.

"It's Tails' girl. I believe he should have the honor." Sonic replied. Tails took the lit torch in his hand and set the bonfire ablaze. Sonic, Tails, and the attending friends remained by the bonfire that evening and watched it burn as they remembered events and people in their past.

* * *

I give permission for others to use 'Dáire the Raven'. He is basically like a shinigami or a grim reaper.

This is common among all of the raven characters in my stories. But anyway, feel free to use him however you like.

For those who have read 'Sonic Extreme', the raven that Amy talked to is Dáire. (And it's pronounced DAW-ra)


End file.
